


Nightmares

by Courtneyj916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddly Dean, M/M, Nightmares, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtneyj916/pseuds/Courtneyj916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's tormented by Lucifer, is he really out or is it all just a sick trick the archangel decided to play on him? Maybe Dean will know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Never written any fanfic, I hope it isn't terrible.

Sam was dreaming of the Cage again, but that was no surprise, his dreams were always haunted by either Lucifer or his time soulless. The cage was dark, damp, and cold, his gut wrenching screams echoed. When soulless Sam was nothing but raw and pure animal instinct, he was a killer. Sam wasn't sure which was worse; being tortured by the most feared Archangel ever, or walking around for a year and a half with no sense of right and wrong. Most would assume the first but Samuel Winchester was was all about saving people, regardless of how it effected him. 

Suddenly Sam wasn't alone in the Cage, “hey Sam you miss me?" That was the archangel's opening line, “don't answer that, I know you did! So what do you think I should do to you today hmm? Maybe I'll peel your skin off and make a nice coat. Or I could always remove your intestines, they would make wonderful decorations for a Christmas tree don't you think?"

Sam stayed silent, he knew he was dreaming and this couldn't possibly be real because Dean talked Death into getting him out and putting his soul back into his body. He wasn't in the Cage he was asleep in bed, dreaming. Sam was positive, he could even smell the lavender detergent Bobby would never admit to using in the sheets if he tried hard enough. He was out of the Cage, he was at Bobby's, he was sleeping, he was dreaming, he was safe, Lucifer was trapped, the angel couldn't hurt him anymore. Sam repeated that over and over in his mind, it was the only think keeping him from panicking.

“Oh Samuel, but you're not out, I just let you think that you were. Do you really think I would let a stupid horseman take away my favorite toy? No way, ever sense you pulled me and Mikey in here we have gotten along better than ever before! It's all thanks to you, we can torture you together now. Right Mikey?"

“Of course Lucifer, let's play a little game, whoever makes Sam scream the loudest gets to carve his heart out of his chest." Michael suddenly appeared next to Lucifer. 

~~~

“Sam? Sammy? Come on bro, wake up, you're here, you're safe. Please Sammy, please wake up!" Dean sounded panicked to Sam as he was yanked from the Cage and placed back here, awake, and as safe as he could be with angels and demons both gunning for them. 

“Dean? Are you alright?" Sam's voice was gravelly. He looked around, taking in the bed next to his, the beaten up dresser between them, the door in the far corner, and the desk across his bed that had seen better days. Then he looked up at Dean who was sitting next to him his blond hair was a mess, his emerald eyes were clouded with sleep, his full pink lips were trapped in a frown of concern for his little brother. 

Dean scoffed, “am I okay? You're the one tossing, turning, mumbling, and whimpering in your sleep."

“Oh, well I'm okay I guess, another dream of the Cage, both Michael and Lucifer were in it this time," Sam shrugged, there wasn't anything Dean could do, he knew that. Telling Dean about it helped sometimes, other times it just made things worse.

“What did they do?" Dean asked. He laid back after Sam scooted over, making room for his older brother.

“They didn't really do anything, they just talked, Lucifer mostly. He asked me what how I wanted to be tortured, if I wanted my skin peeled off or if I wanted my intestines taken out. He commented that they would make good Christmas decorations." Sam shivered and latched onto Dean, he tucked his head under his chin.

Dean ran a hand in and down Sam's back, “What else did they say?"

“Lucifer, he said that I was still in the Cage, that none of this" Sam waved a hand around gesturing to the room, Bobby's house, Dean, everything really, “wasn't real. And Dean what if it's not? What if this is a scam ran by yours truly? I don't think I could fight anymore if it was. I'd give up."

“It's not though, I got you out Sammy, you are really here. You're here for real, and I'm never letting those bastereds have you again." Dean pulled Sam's head up and kissed him, he licked Sam's bottom lip asking for entry, Sam complied. Sam could taste Dean's toothpaste, it was faint but there, he could also taste his brother's warmth and love. Dean was no good with words, he was a man of action, Sam knew what he was trying to convey. As Dean licked and nipped his sibling's tongue and lips Sam relaxed into Dean's body.

When they had to separate in order to breath Sam whispered, “I love you too Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to suggestions and criticism on this, I want to tell a good story, not a half-assed one.


End file.
